


you die before my eyes (I hope I don't space out)

by orphan_account



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Illness, M/M, Nightmares, William prefers to study over doing mediocre activities, dantalion doesnt like when william talks about death, dantalion isnt good with friends, illusion i guess you could say, nightmare but not at night, okay i dont know if i should hate this or nah, the jock, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William laughed, so Dantallion did too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you die before my eyes (I hope I don't space out)

“Come on,” Dantallion said in a more-tense-than-not way. “I’m not bad.”

William Twining considered Dantallion a balloon-headed jock. With his messily styled hair and double ear piercings, who would dare argue? Dantallion’s eyes flitted over the females that leaned against their lockers like they couldn’t stand. “Well, you’re certainly not good.”

“You don’t mean that.” And of course William didn’t, it was the only explanation of how the total opposites had been friends since birth. But the boy with foreign skin and blond hair didn’t want to agree. Dantallion is stupid enough to believe me, William thought. The block-head will be in tears before the moon is up.

Dantallion kept to himself most of the time, and was unable to hide the obnoxious habit of crossing his arms before William. 

But with the small smile that grew to William’s eyes, Danatllion nudged him and the others in the hall watched with envy that flowed green in their veins. They were always the talk, and the two only knew from jealous snippets of conversations that were given to them as clues. It was always a puzzle, and William hated to admit that Dantallion always found the starter of the rumor before he could. Maybe left them with mental injuries and a broken body, but he didn’t mind and neither did Dantallion.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” William said and couldn’t help but but look up with sarcasm at Dantallion (William was short for his age). His black haired friend wiggled an eyebrow to mock William’s face. “I think being around you is making me die quicker.”

William laughed, so Dantallion did too.

Dantallion couldn’t show the tightness in his chest that made him want to grip onto William’s arm and pretend that his stomach wasn’t about to make him kneel to the floor and pray. He couldn’t and kept walking, but their feet didn’t touch the ground as fast as he wanted them to and the world was left spinning on its heels. Dantallion saw how William threw his head back; his eyes closed happily and mouth open in a silent cackle.

William cackled. He always did. 

That sight only made Dantallion’s head spin until he couldn’t think anymore because William was so happy and Dantallion could have sworn it was a miracle. William’s mouth hadn’t even begun to close and his hair fell away from his eyes. 

And then they were gone, the marble hallway of hell and lockers left behind like some past dream and Dantallion had to tell himself he was still alive. William was laughing, his head to the stars above. 

Dantallion knew how this ended. He had this vision too often, so he counted down from three.

William keeled over and slapped a hand onto his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. The grassy green became a fogged swamp and Dantallion was caught by surprise each time. William coughed until he fell forward, his hands covered with something that Dantallion couldn’t say for the sake of his own insanity. He did this each time; stared at the one person who could brought the sun out from behind the clouds and filled his brain with self loathe. His feet were in a puddle of mud, he didn’t know, but it sucked him in deeper until he was up to his neck and had the perfect view of the pain in William’s eyes.

William was diagnosed with an incurable disease that traveled its merry way up his bloodline until it met him and decided to throw a ball. Dantallion knew that look, he had seen it too many times before and wanted to rip his arms out of the mud and grasp onto William’s for dear life. He couldn’t and watched with a broken heart and mind as William retched into his palms and took labored breaths before the green of his eyes rolled back and Dantallion was left screaming. 

It ended the same way each time, Dantallion reminded himself, but he couldn’t stop screaming as the mud piled higher until he was drowned in the nightmare that couldn’t get worse. 

But the world stopped spinning and William was still laughing as his fingers tried to hide his smile. Dantallion was in shock, but remembered how William was a realist and that nothing could stop that brain from figuring out a math problem even if it was dawn. So Dantallion raised his head until he couldn’t raise it any further and belted out a laugh.  
William would die from over-working himself, which was for sure. 

With a short snort and a high pitched giggle from their friend just down the hall who laughed at everything, Dantallion slapped William’s back and his papers fell to the floor. He was certain that William wouldn’t mind, because when William was in a good mood, he stayed that way. Dantallion bent down to collect the scattered sticky notes and highlighters, because he didn’t mind picking them up fifty times over.

“Sure,” Dantallion said and didn’t miss a beat. “I think I’m helping you.”

William was unable to stop his thoughts and they swarmed his mind like flies. He wished a fly swatter was nearby, but the nearest was at his home, so he let them buzz. Dantallion met William’s eyes and a smile crawled on their faces. It reminded William of an old tale about monsters that welcomed children and showed them how to have fun. 

“You just might be.”

**Author's Note:**

> i actually just finished watching this and fell in love with it. Sorry if i didn't ruin anyone's emotions this time, I'll try again some other time, but school is hell so idk have fun.


End file.
